


Debt

by orphan_account



Category: Paranatural - Fandom
Genre: Child Sexual Abuse, Friendship, Murder, Pedophilia, Rape, Rape Recovery, Sexual Abuse, Spender being a responsible adult for once., kids being kids, maybe more...?, minor characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac O'Conner is a very troubled kid, but aren't all kids in some way or another? Richard Spender Mentally takes this back as he tries to ignore the smell of charred flesh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 Isaac thinks he must have been about seven when he began to think about he and his fathers relationship.

 He asked himself questions. Did other kids his age sit on their fathers lap? Did they still get bathed by their dads? When he asked about it, his father told him it was because they had a special relationship, that he loved Isaac more than the other fathers loved their sons. Isaac dropped the subject.

 Isaac turned eight when his father began touching him in weird places. He noticed his dad would rub high up on his thighs, or rest his hand on his privates while they watched tv. He didn't think he should ask about it, after all, his father loved him more than any other father loved their children. So he kept quiet.

 When Isaac turned ten, his dad threw him a big party, he even let him invite some kids from school. Once the party was over, Isaacs father led him to his room. "I have one more gift for you" he said. That night his father put his hand down Isaacs pants. He didn't like it, it felt weird and he didn't want it to be there. His father only hushed him, and told him it would feel good.

 Later that year, Isaacs father began to come home angry. He would lash out at his son. The ginger boy had never seen his dad drink much alcohol, but the man began getting drunk almost every night.

  One night, the young boy was almost asleep when his father slammed open his door and got on top of him. Isaac was scared, his dad had never done this before. The man was touching him, pulling down his pants. Isaac told him to stop, but was answered with a slap in the face.

"I raised you, fed you, gave you everything you've ever wanted. You _owe_  me."

That night, Isaac O'Conners father raped him for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

 Richard Spender was hard at work, with something very important. That very important something was definitely not flappy bird.

 He jumped as he heard the door to the Activity Club room open, quickly hiding his phone and assuming the most natural position he could think of, which of course was the most unnatural position anyone else could think of.

 Standing in the doorway was a rather disturbed looking Max, followed by an unfazed Isabel and Ed. The hatted boy looked at Spender with a raised eyebrow.

 "Is this what teachers do in their free time?" He asked, walking into the classroom.

 "It's what Spenders do in their free time." Isabel responded, following in tow.

"I'll have you know that this particular Spender is working on something very important!" The teacher exclaimed with a face of mock offense.

The door creaked opened again, and in stepped Isaac, brow furrowed. He always seemed to be more angry after the incident with Agent Day. Today however, he didn't seem angry so much as stressed.

 Max and Isaac had sort of stopped talking since their argument in the hallway, and he and the others hadn't ever been close, so none of them could really know if anything was wrong.

 The air in the room was thick, the mood awkward to say the least. Spender cleared his throat.

 "Any uh...any plans for Christmas break?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood.

 And so they all went about taking turns telling their plans for the upcoming break. The bell rang and the children left to their classes, except Isaac, who was staring blankly at his lap. Spender looked at him with concern.

 "Uh...Isaac, you okay there? You look kind of pale." said the teacher.

The ginger boy seemed to snap out of it, blinking before his face returned to its usual resentful state.

 "Yeah" he muttered, picking up his pack and leaving. Spender frowned. Was this about Agent Day? He felt guilt begin to- no. He couldn't let himself feel guilty for ostracizing the boy, it was his job. And such a hard job it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, "lighten the mood". Sorry for such short chapters, I'm kinda busy and not the best at writing. I will try to update every three days.   
>  Please comment, and don't be afraid to add some constructive criticism!   
>  Thank you for reading, have a good one.


	3. Chapter 3

 Isaac hated the holidays.

 It wasn't that he didn't like the Christmas cheer, the presents, or being around people you love. No, he loved the idea of Christmas. But his father always seemed to get worse during the holiday breaks.

 Maybe it was because he didn't have to hold back then, nobody would see the "love marks" he left. Nobody would notice the limp.

 When the final bell rang, Isaac thought he would walk home as slowly as he possibly could.

 

* * *

 

 Max noticed something off about Isaac the moment he entered the club room that morning. The boy looked as if he hadn't been sleeping, his face strained. After an entire day of unrelenting worry, Max decided to confront Isaac.

 The capped boy found the ginger, walking slowly, shoulder dragging against the wall of the hallway. He quietly walked behind him, taking a deep breath before tapping him on the shoulder.

 Isaac jumped, a small yelp escaping his mouth. The boy whirled around, his face panic stricken. It seemed to relax when he saw who had tapped him, but then changed to a look of resentment.

 "What?" The spiky haired boy asked sharply.

 Max sighed, but the last reaction was expected.

 "I just, you know, I wanted to see if you were ok. You seem sort of...on edge today." He said.

 Isaacs face seemed to soften, if only a little bit.

 "Yeah...Yeah Max, I'm fine." He replied.

 This seemed to ease the other boy's worry.

 "Okay Man. And uh...sorry for yelling at you before...." Said the capped boy.

 Isaac's eyes widened.

 "N-No!" He stuttered. "I should be apologizing... I shouldn't have expected you to tell me anyway."

 The ginger realized it sounded more like a guilt trip than an apology.

"That's not-" Isaac started.

 "It's okay." Max interrupted, chuckling a bit. He smiled at the other boy. "Friends?"

Isaac smiled back.

"In a loose sense of the word."

The boys parted ways, heading home for the awaiting break. Talking to Max again almost made Isaac forget about what waited for him at home. Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was just to lighten the mood up. It is short, I know, but you should expect that from most of the chapters. But guess what, shorter chapters mean frequent updates!   
>  The next chapter will get pretty heavy, and if you find any of those tags up there triggering, I suggest you stop reading.   
>  Thank you for reading, please leave your thoughts and critiques in the comment section below.   
>  Have a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in years, and this has been floating around in my head for a while.  
> This is in no way meant to be erotic. If you or a loved one is being sexually abused, please tell someone.  
> Feedback is greatly encouraged and I'm open to constructive criticism.  
> Also, I'd like to hear some ships if you think I should add any. Thank you for reading, have a good one.


End file.
